Annoying Orange: Microwave Effect
Orange: B-B-B-B-B-B-BORED!! Hahaha! Burrito: Ohhhhhh! Orange: Hey Hey Space Taco, is it time for blastoff? (laugh) Burrito: It's BBBBBBurrito! Orange: Brr! Is right, "What's the matter?" You need to defrost? (laughing) (hand Burrito takes) Burrito: Whoa! Ese: Hands off! (hands microwave puts Burrito's) Orange: Yeah, I was only jokin'? Pear: Ummmm-Why's Burrito in the Microwave? Orange: Well! Duh: He's too big for the toaster! (laugh) Midget Apple: (snarls a bit) ''Is anyone else worried 'bout that warning label? Burrito: Ah: That's just a brithmark: I have had it forever! Marshmallow: ''(opens closes microwaves, Daneboe and Burrito's beep button, at) ''YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everythin's Hunky-Dory! Orange: Yep! Nothin' to worry 'bout at all! ''(zaps noise, start worry microwave) ''Whoa! ''(zaps and beeps rapid Orange's, Pear's, Marshmallow's and Midget Apple's had it forever worry all) Pear: Uuuuuhhhhh! Orange: WAH! Marshmallow: OOOAH! Midget Apple: Ah! (The microwaves, crackles loudly at "Annoying Orange: Microwave Effect" had it big for all, on worry just birthmark, music playing Apple's) Orange #2: Hey, Hey, Apple, Hey, Hey, Apple, Hey! Apple: What, what, what's it? Orange #2: Orange you gald I didn't say Apple again. (laughing) Apple: Yeah! Yeah! That joke was funny the first 400 ti-''(zaps noise, Orange #2's funny 400 times you gasps)'' What the heck? Marshmallow: (poofs Orange's, Pear's and Midget Apple) ''YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Orange and Pear: Woooah! Apple: Great! There's 2 of you? Orange: Whoa, that guy looks just like me! Orange #2: Nuhu! You look just like me. Orange: Nuhu! You look just like me! Orange #2: Nuhu! You look just like- Apple: KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!!!! Marshmallow: Oh, Boy! Twice as much Orange means twice as much fun! YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Midget Apple: Again! Am I the only 1 that read that warning label? Orange: Huuuu? What are you talkin' 'bout? Midget Apple: ''(groans a bit) ''Microwave puls Burrito, equals time machine!! It brought us here to the future! Apple: OK! So you're from the future, then why didn't the future me come back with you? Orange: Oh that's easy, it's 'cause yo- Pear: ON VACATION! Yep! Yep! Someplace really nice and to and fun... Orange: Huuuu, what are you tal- Midget Apple: Orange, you can't tell him what happens, it could change the past and, "As a result!" The future! Pear: Right, so don't mention the K-N-I-F-E, OK? Orange #2: The Kuh-Niff-Ie? What's a Kuh-Niff-Ie? Apple: That's knife you idiot, he's not supposed to mention the WAIT A SECOND! I'm gonna get knifed? Pear: OK, Uh, It's been fun but we Uh, We should get goin', Huuu, Guys? Burrito: Yeah-yeah-yeah, Gimme a minute, homes, I'm a little new to this! Orange #2: What's a matter: You need a time out? Orange: ''(oranges laughing) ''That's what, I was going to say! ''(rapid zaps and beeps) Apple: Wait, take me with you! You can't just leave me here! (poofs) Orange #2: Whoa!! Hey, Hey, Apple! Apple: (pants) Orange #2: Hey Hey Apple Hey! Apple: (pants) ''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! ''(Knife rolls to evade Apple's) Orange #2: Whoa, That guy really knows how to roll! (laugh) ''Hey! Pear! Pear #2: Oh, God... ''("2012" future bright rapid, zaps noise) Marshmallow: YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Orange and Pear: Woooah! Orange: The future really's bright! (Laughs) Pear: Phaw! We are back, I just hope everything's the same way we left it- (DRUM!) Pear: Oho, this is- Midget Apple: So, awesome! Marshmallow: YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Midget Apple: There's Apple everywhere! Orange: Hey, Hey, Apples, Hey, Apples, Hey! (record scratches) Apple #3: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Apples: (screaming) Orange: (apples continues screaming) ''Yep! They're Apples, alright! Midget Apple: ''(apples keep screaming) ''Hey! It's OK, guys! Everyone just calm down! Apple #6: ''(apples screaming) ''It's a Midget Apple!! Orange: ''(apples continues screaming) ''Hey, knock it off, only we get to call Midget Apple a Midget Apple! Midget Apple: ''(apples keep screaming) ''Geez! Thanks, Orange! Pear: ''(apples keep screaming) ''What's wrong with 'em?! Why're they freakin' out?! Grandpa Lemon: ''(apples continues screaming) ''I can tell you why... Grandpa Lemon: ''(apples screaming stop) '''Cause a long time ago, they took our kitchen... Orange: Whoa, Grandpa Lemon! Grandpa Lemon: Wh--, Whhaa-Where?... Grapefruit: Yeah! And those of us that weren't destroyed, by the robo apple were enslaved... Pear: Wait! Did you say Robo Apple? Robo Apple: ''(voice): Intruder alert, intruder alert, unauthorized produce, put your hands in the air! Orange: But...we don't have any hands? Apple: Good work, Robo Apple, (Robo Apple's hands air in at) 'NOW FIRE AT WILL!!' Robo Apple: (voice): Yes, your eminence! (Orange, Pear, Marshmallow, and Midget Apple screams at zapping lazers hand put your air) Robo Apple: (voice): (laughs) Pear: BURRITO! YOU GOTTA GET US BACK TO THE PAST! WE'VE TO FIX THIS! Burrito: Don't worry Pear! This little doggy is ready to ride! (And zaps and beeps, Burrito laughs, Marshmallow laughs, poofs, Orange and Marshmallow speaking) Apple: Wait, take me with you! You can't just leave me here! (zaps noise, poofs with you leave here, Apple's knife doggy ride this little) Marshmallow: YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! Orange and Pear: Woooah! Apple: Ugh. Yes you came back. Orange: Hey, Hey, It's Apple! Apple: (groan) ''We covered that! Now get me outta here! Orange #2: HEY, HEY, APPLE!! Apple: Shut up!!! Orange: Me, over here! Orange #2: Listen, to me! Orange: Apple! Orange #2: No! Apple: Stop!!! Orange: Hey! Apple! Apple! Apple! Oranges: Apple! Apple! Apple! Apple! Apple! Apple! Apple! Apple: AHH, FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!! WHAT'S IT?!! Oranges: Knife! Apple: ''(got sliced and screaming) Orange #2: Uuuuuh! That really looks like it hurts! Orange: See? I told you that, Apple, was rotten to the core! (laugh) Midget Apple: Alright, neato burrito! Beam us back! TO THE FUTURE!!! (rapid zaps and beeps, beam us back future) Orange: (groaning) ''But I wanted to...(poofs future Pears' at) Woooah! That was crazy! Phaw! Looks like everything's normal in the kitchen again...(sighs) Hey! Hey, Pears! Pear #4: Oh. Pear #9: Oh. Pear #5: God. Pear #6: God. ''(end credits rolls) Orange: Hey, your an Apple! What's wrong, Banana? You don't look like you're peelin' very, well! (laughs)